Vigilia
by Dilectio
Summary: El precio lascivo que un dios debe de pagar por una falta cometida que merecía la muerte. (Thor/Loki)


**Hola!**

**Es mi primer escrito después de mucho tiempo.**

**Es muy corto porque la verdad no he tenido mucha práctica con textos extensos, pero traté de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado; Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo~**

**XXX**

_Y ahí estas de nuevo, esperándolo, como cada noche._

Muestras tu fastuosa y nívea piel sin algún pudor para así poder saciar la mirada libídine del que ahora se proclama tu amo, tu salvador forzosamente aludido, deslizando lenta y sensualmente la tela que cubría tu fina estructura.

Aún te cuesta trabajo asimilar el hecho de estar ahí, de siquiera seguir con vida después de la falta terrible que cometiste al ir en contra del bien de Midgard y tu propia patria; La razón por la cual te obliga a realizar aquellos actos que tú y seguramente los demás considerarían desmesuradamente lascivos e incluso una aberración, pues, excluyendo a Odín, a Frigga y a tu captor, para los 9 mundos aún mantenían el título de hermanos.

_Sabes que lo hizo por amor._

Siempre lo haz sabido, has conocido sus sentimientos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Jamás pensaste que llegaría a tal extremo el corrompido amor cultivado por años hacia ti; no hasta al punto de consumarlo noche tras noche sin descanso, sin el decoro que siempre aparenta ante todos.

_No._

Te muestra a un ser lleno de pasión reprimida, un agreste propietario, un amante ilustre. Llena la habitación de roncos gemidos y jadeos entrecortados. Aún no podías convencerte de que fuera real.

[...]

_Una puta._

Si, eso es lo que eres ahora. La cortesana personal del hijo predilecto de Odín, aclamado por todos, visto ahora como un héroe en Midgard y rey solemne en Asgard: Thor.

Lo único que tienes que hacer es esperarlo con los brazos y piernas abiertos, ser amable, hacerlo creer que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y dejar al gorila atiborrarse de tu esencia, llenarte de la suya propia y sufragar su libido animal.

Admites que te agrada de cierta forma, pues es mejor que estar en un calabozo, sufriendo carencias e intentado sobrevivir como un miserable; aunque no deja de ser una condición degradante para un dios.

Tu solo te dejas usar. Aplicas tu coquetería nata junto con tu cuerpo y labia, vasta en experiencia, para así acuñar a tu gusto la masa blanda en la que se convierte tu neandertal amante.

[...]

Ciertas noches parecidas a esta, después de complacer a tu capataz, te preguntas si huirías de aquí si pudieses, si lograras timar a Thor como lo has hecho miles de veces sin ningún esfuerzo... y el encontrarle respuesta te deja en vela hasta que caes rendido por tanto deliberar con tu mente.

Siempre sucede lo mismo. Una parte de ti dice que lo hagas, que uses hasta la última gota del amor que te profesa para lograr tus fines, convertirlo en tu esclavo dándole el placer que tanto disfruta y al final humillarlo como siempre quisiste hacerlo, de la forma más escabrosa y proterva que hay; Pero un fugáz pensamiento invade tu mente antes de hundirte en un profundo sueño:

_"Al menos deja de usar tu talento tramposo para contigo mismo. Eres feliz con este amor correspondido."_

Ya mañana será otro día para lidiar con tus demonios internos. Por ahora solo quieres dormir entre los fornidos brazos que te rodean la cintura y sentir su cálido aliento en tu nuca.

**XXX**

**Lamento no haber puesto alguna escena pasional (Hubiera sido lo normal), pero no lo creí necesario. Al menos no en este pequeño fragmento.**

**Se aceptan peticiones y sugerencias para el siguiente fic.**

**Como fue en este caso y es muy común en mi, me inspiro generalmente con alguna imagen o video de referencia. Así que si quieren leer de alguna pareja en particular, estoy abierta a propuestas nuevas siempre y cuando me interese e inspire el proyecto.**

**Saben que los reviews son el alimento de cada día de todos los autores, así que agradecería alguna retroalimentación de su parte.**

**Hasta la próxima; agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaron a este pequeño escrito.**


End file.
